For example, Patent Document 1 (JP2013-187041A) discloses a molded portion-equipped electric cable including a terminal-equipped electric cable in which a terminal is connected to an end portion of an insulated electric cable including a conductor and an insulating cover, and a molded portion that covers a connecting portion between the insulated electric cable and the terminal.